The present invention relates to compact collapsible containers for handling small animals, foods, personal effects and miscellanious goods, which are foldable into a compact unit when not in use or for storage and carrying, and which may be readily extended for use.
There are various conventional collapsible containers for packing small animals, foods, personal effects and miscellanious goods, which can be folded to save space when being handled empty. Basically, the conventional collapsible containers comprise a base, two sides and two ends which can be folded down, and fixing elements for securing together the sides and the ends. However, such conventional collapsible containers are not stable when they are extended for use, and require particular fixing elements. Further, they are often complicated to manufacture, and are rather inconvenient to clean up.